


Her Starlight

by READER_X



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: Summary will be in author notes. This does contain a huge spoiler for the Destiny 2 game, so read at your own discretion.





	Her Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Upon discovering Cayde's body, Nyte becomes filled with a darkness she cannot hope to conquer.

A darkness seemed to have fallen over her as she gazed down at the body she had cradled against her, gently laying him down inside her ship. Orion floated around her head, concerned by her silence.

"Nyte?" He finally broke the silence, floating closer to her. Something changed in her. He could tell. He knew her better than she knew herself. "Nyte." He spoke again, this time earning an answer from her.

"I'm going after him." She stood up, jaw clenched as she couldn't seem to tear her gaze from Cayde. "I'm going to kill that bastard." She whispered, fists clenching tightly at her side. 

" _W-What??_ Nyte you can't! I understand how much Cayde meant t-" She turned her gaze to his and he found himself paralyzed by her icy stare.

**xx**

_"_ _Starlight."_

_Nyte glanced up at Orion who hovered just above her head, seemingly peering down at her. "Hm?"_

_"Oh, your eyes. They remind me of the light of the stars." He had explained as he floated down closer to her face._

_Her eyebrow raised a fraction. "Is this a feeble attempt to swoon me?" She had inquired, her tone light._

_Orion jerked back. "What? No! It's nothing like-_ **Feeble?!** _I'll have you know I could have you tripping over yourself for me if I really wanted to." Orion exclaimed in mock offense._

**xx**

Her starlight was gone; faded into what he could only compare to a starless night sky. Orion glanced down at Cayde. Her light had died with him..


End file.
